Amongst The Lonely
by astoldbytehgan
Summary: One-shot written for "Not Your OTP Callenge". When two lonely souls discover that their hearts have always been secretly connected, will love withstand the limit of age?


**A one-shot written for Gamma Orionis's "Not Your OTP" Challenge. Being that I am completely in love with Scorpius/Rose, I was given the pairing of Scorpius/Victoire. Yes, very unusual. I was also given the prompts of: Candy, Snowstorms, "Change is not pleasant, but change is constant", and "Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye." Although it broke my heart to do, I found it to be very exciting to see what would happen.**

* * *

><p>It had proven to be possible that change was in the air. Friendships were being formed between people who were broken at the blood-line and love was blossoming in all of the wrong places. In all of the wrong places.<p>

"It's not pleasant, Scorpius. I know that better than you do!" Salty tears raced down the pale, freckled cheeks of Rose Weasley, just as fast as her heart was melting. Her crimson curls had swept around much faster than they ever had, revealing an expression so broken, that it made him flinch. "But it's constant. Why can't you let it go?"

The girl had explained change so vividly to him that he almost had the words memorized in his mind. She wanted different, _someone _different, for that matter.

He'd be on his way back to Hogwarts the following day. He couldn't continue his vacation there at the burrow, at least, not since Rose had decided to cut their ties. Albus had been completely wrong in his beginning assumptions. Sometimes, the women do all of the hurting.

Fire crackled in the distance, something he had not noticed until now. His head had dropped, his eyes focused on a splitting tile of the kitchen floor. Grey eyes held onto the hues of molded color and yet, he saw nothing.

Rose had escaped from the room as quickly as she had spat out the words. The house stood empty, expecting many Weaselys that afternoon, but not until then. A sigh escaped his lips and he allowed himself to crumple onto the tile.

She had been the only one he had gotten to know. He had expected the future with her. A home, children, death. All of it was supposed to be with her.

"You're most likely to find more candy in one of the cabinets than on the floor, Scorp." A soothing voice penetrated the silence. His grey eyes followed the bottom of red platform shoes to the beautiful face of Rose's veela cousin, Victoire Weasley. She had been the older woman Rose forbid him to speak to. The only member of her family she wouldn't trust alone with her boyfriend.

Scorpius snorted, raising from the tile and brushing off the dress pants he had worn for the family dinner that afternoon. Like he'd be appearing there now. "Candy? Why would I possibly be looking for candy?" Had his heart just fluttered? Was his breath quickening and his palms letting sweat leak from them?

"To claim you're to full on sweets and sugar to attend the dinner, of course. You'd think I would do the same. What, with the way things went with Teddy yesterday." Her lips locked the moment it had slipped from her perfect, glistening, watermelon-pink lips. He made sure to take exact notes of the way her lips had looked.

"Maybe like the way things went with Rose about ten minutes ago? I'm planning on skipping out on the dinner anyways. Catching the next train back to Hogwarts." Scorpius's voice dripped with what sounded like jealousy. Was he afraid Rose would bring the other boy?

"You've got a better chance at teaching the Fat Lady to sing. A snowstorm is rolling into the area. No trains are leaving the station until further notice. Besides, you still have a few days left to enjoy the break. Why cut it short because my cousin decided she wanted something different?" Victoire pulled her blonde hair that shone like silver around her shoulders, running her pale, slender fingers through the softness of it. It could have just been the anger, but he had to urge to run his fingers through her hair as well.

Then it hit him. She was 1/8th Veela. Of course he was wanting to make physical contact with her. The girl was beautiful beyond explanation and newly available. Besides, he'd though about her that way many times before him and Rose. Only, she was six years older than he. Father would love that.

At that moment, grey eyes met blue. Moonlight drifting over the ocean. He was lost at sea. Catching his breath appeared obvious to the girl. "You're pretty young. It's not like you meet your future partner in school, ya know?" It was more of a question than a piece of advice. Perhaps she was questioning her own situation.

"You're pretty old. Maybe you just overlooked yours." The words flowed easily. He never once regretted the way they had come out, like a criticism.

"Sometimes," her feet carried her closer to his position on the tile, "the heart sees what is invisible to the eye." Two tiles stood between them. Three feet, give or take.

"You weren't supposed to be here until this afternoon." It was a whisper.

"You were supposed to be happily holding Rose." Sapphire eyes penetrated grey.

Two hearts connected in one moment. Forbidden. Two pairs of lips connected in one moment. Deceiving. Two lives connected in one moment. Unable.

Feet could be heard shuffling about the sitting area of the burrow. "I do hope you decided to stay." Victoire's voice continued to ring in his ears even after she had exited the room. Lips burning, he touched them lightly with his fingertips. He too joined the gathering group, solely decided on lingering around just a bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, folks. What do you think? An unlikely pair given a chance. Reviews are welcome and very appreciated :)<strong>


End file.
